And So Much More
by misquotesandeighthnotes
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is a detective... and a hidden genius. When a case comes across her deck that causes her to use the knowledge no one imagined her having, she is forced to reveal her secret. Eventual Rizzles. Multi-chap. **ON HAITUS**


_**A/n:**_ _ **Hey y'all! I'm back! And with a Rizzles story, no less! This is based on a prompt by**_ _ **Annajadekin,**_ _ **which said: "J**_ _ **ane is a genius like Maura. She knows langauges and computers. She is also a doctor. But only her family knows she is a genius because she was teased horribly when she was younger. One day she says something to Maura that makes Maura realize she is smarter then she says."**_

 _ **Eventually, there will be Rizzles, as you'll start to recognize in this chapter. I'm also writing a OUaT story, which should be posted sometime soon. Enjoy, Review, Ask Questions. You know the drill, loves! (PS- I guess I don't own Rizzoli and Isles)**_

"Over there, Detective," a rookie cop that Jane didn't know the name of pointed off to the right as he held the bright yellow tape for her to walk nodded to the man in return, quickly making her way over to where the cop pointed.

"What do we got, Maur?" she asked, bending to look at the body at Maura's feet.

"I can't say with absolute certainty," the honey-blonde haired medical examiner responded. "There's an indentation in the skull here," she said indicating the dent in the man's forehead, "but little bruising around it. It had to have happened post-mortem."

Jane stood from her squatting position and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She turned in a complete circle, taking in the victim's house. In the other room, something on the floor caught her eye.

"Is this from Frost or the victim?" the detective asked, moving closer to the vomit on the floor. Behind her, she heard her old partner's chuckle.

"Frost is out today, Jane," a large man with salt and pepper hair explained. "You're stuck with the old guy today."

Jane allowed her own laugh escape as she turned to greet Korsak. "Has the lab gotten a this yet?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think they have," Maura responded thoughtfully. "I'll have Suzie collect a sample and process it when we get back to the lab."

"Sounds good," Jane replied with a smile, and started to examine the room around her. She took in already-found clues, and marked new ones as they appeared. She spent seconds staring at each one; closing her eyes, opening them, and closing them again. She committed each to memory, prepared to pull their images up at any later moment when they might be needed. This crime scene was like all the others: a puzzle in her head, and just like all the crime scenes before, she was prepared to find the answers quickly and efficiently.

Detective Jane Rizzoli was known around the station for her efficiency rate. Any crime that landed on her desk was solved twice as quick as any other officer, and her paperwork (though she despised it) was done within a couple of hours. People always wondered just how she managed it; some speculating she forced others to do her work, and some starting rumors about a connection with the Irish mafia, but no one ever guessed the real reason: Jane was a genius.

She didn't flaunt it. In fact, the brunette had spent her entire life covering it up. The Catholic school she attended sent a note about it to her parents once, asking them to move her up a grade (or three), and when that jerk Joey and his friends heard, they ridiculed her for months. From then on, she sat in the back of the classroom, hiding underneath her hair, answering every problem in her head, finishing her tests in half the time of her peers, and ignoring the teachers as they taught things Jane had known for years.

High school came and went, and Jane moved on to college. She completed her courses far too quickly to be considered normal, and decided to pick up a few extra classes on the side. Before she knew it, Jane had completed all the classes to have a double minor in medical biophysics and computer sciences, along with her major in criminal justice. Outside of school, she taught herself languages that interested her. She moved away for a few years to work as an assistant in an experimental clinic in France, under the guise of wanting to travel the world, but soon grew to miss her family, and moved back to Boston. Within the month she was offered a job at BPD within months, and moved up the ranks quickly, never having to use or even mention her minor to anyone, not even her own family.

"I'm having Suzie and the other lab technicians take the body back to the morgue," Maura said, breaking Jane from her thoughts. "I was hoping you could give me a ride home? It's late, we're both tired, and it's closer than your apartment. We can even carpool to the station tomorrow morning."

The hopeful look on the blonde medical examiner's face had Jane's heart melting. "How can I argue with such sound reasoning?" the brunette said, smiling back at the other woman.

"I'll wait for you outside, then?" Maura implored.

"Umm… sure," Jane agreed. "I should only be a minute."

Maura strolled slowly to the where Jane had parked her car, hoping that Jane would be able to catch up and walk with her. There was something about the brunette that kept Maura wondering. She seemed so normal, but also so much more. Jane managed to fit in with everyone- something that Maura had always struggled with- but somehow always seemed to understand Maura as well, even when she "Google mouthed." It was intriguing, to say the least.

Jane made her way to her car, still bothered that she had to park so far away. Why did all the news stations in the East have to cover the crime scene anyways? Couldn't one station just send one reporter to get the story, then share with the others? It's not like they actually got to see anything worth seeing. The officers patrolling the caution tape always made sure to keep them out.

With two blocks left on her five-block walk, Jane caught sight of a beautiful woman walking by herself, and sped up to catch her. She knew the body and the shimmering blonde locks well, but pretended differently as she finally matched strides with the woman.

"You know, miss, that it's awfully dangerous to be out here, walking the streets so late at night," Jane began, slightly startling the other woman. "Being the honorable woman and detective I am, though, I would be more than happy to escort you home."

"That'd make me feel so secure, _honorable_ detective," Maura tried, and failed, to keep her giggles to herself.

"Hey, now," Jane said, feigning offense. "I'm very honorable!"

"And defensive, I see." Maura wrapped an arm around the detective's waist, leaning into the darker woman, and no longer attempting to hide her giggles, as Jane was laughing along with her. They walked like that for another block, arms entwined, until Jane noticed Maura limping slightly.

"When did you hurt your leg?" Jane asked, genuinely worried and curious about her friend's well-being.

"It's not my leg, it's these heels," Maura explained. "I was hoping I might be able to talk you into a foot rub when we get to my place. I can't wait to take these things off."

"That's why you offered for me to stay at your place," Jane said, raising an eyebrow. "You just wanted me to wait on you hand and foot! You didn't care if I was driving home tired or not!"

"That's not why," Maura argued, only to correct herself. "That's not the _only_ reason why."

"And why else did you want me to stay the night? Am I supposed to cook you a meal, too?"

Maura shrugged, "I wouldn't be opposed."

"You manipulative woman!" Jane exclaimed, stopping their walk to stare at the woman in question. Jane laughed at Maura's offended facial expression, but soon recovered. "I guess if I'm already waiting on you later, I should start my slavery now. Take off your shoes, ma'am."

"You can't possibly give me a foot rub in the middle of a street, four blocks from a crime scene!" Maura argued, not wanting to remove her shoes. "Do you have any idea what sort of garbage and bacteria have touched this street? No thank you, Jane." The medical examiner shook her head, conveying how much she disliked the idea.

"I'm not going to let you walk barefoot on the street, Maur." The other woman gave Jane in incredulous look and the brunette continued, "I was going to give you a piggyback ride."

It was Maura's turn to raise a brow as Jane kneeled down.

"Well, get on, Queenie," the detective teased.

"I am not riding on your back to the car, Jane," Maura protested. "We're just over a block away. I'm more than capable of walking."

"Yeah, but this is more fun," Jane said, using her best peer pressure skills. "Just jump on, Maur. It's nothing. I promise you'll be safe, and dare I say it...happy."

"Fine," Maura conceded, though she knew she never stood a chance at walking the rest of the way to the car. If Jane's insistent spirit wouldn't be enough to break her, the idea wrapping herself around the woman would have. She never tired of being close to Jane, it only made her feel safer and more at home.

"Your steed awaits to carry you to your chariot, my queen. The sooner you hop on, the sooner you get that foot rub you want so badly."

"Take me home, noble steed," Maura said, climbing on the other woman's back.

Their giggles echoed down the street as Jane ran back back and forth, making their short walk much longer. She'd wouldn't say it aloud, for fear of ruining a good friendship, but she liked being close to Maura. It felt like home.


End file.
